L'Excursion
by Magray
Summary: Encore une idée farfelue de notre vieux Dumbledore. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour les pires ennemis se retrouveraient tous les deux, dans la même tente...!
1. Toujours la même rengaine

**Chapitre 1 :**

- « _Non mais franchement, regarde le. Il m__'__exaspère, non, pire, il m__'__horripile, mes poils se dressent quand je le vois__…__ » _dit Harry en soupirant.

- « _Ç__a va que c__'__est que tes poils__…_ » annonça Ron, avec un sourire en coin.

- « _Ha Ha Ha__…__ T__'__as peut être grandi pendant les vacances, mais ton humour est vraiment pourri ! _

- _C__'__est toi qui a pas d__'__humour. On peut jamais rien dire avec toi de toutes manières__…__ Susceptible ! _» râla le rouquin.

Draco marchait, fièrement, la tête on ne peut plus haute, au milieu des rangées de chaises et de tables qui occupaient la classe du professeur Flitwick, et posa son arrière-train de sang-pur sur sa chaise.

Harry le regardait, d'un air si méprisant, et leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit ce sale blond égoïste hautain et prétentieux parler de son week-end. Harry émit un léger rire, qui ne passa pas inaperçu. A son habitude, Malfoy se retourna, ne supportant point que quelqu'un est le culot de rire, s'esclaffer ou sourire de sa personne. Ainsi, il se leva, avança vers Harry et posa fermement ses mains blanches comme la neige fraîche, sur la table de celui-ci. Et d'un voix particulièrement aimable commença sa tirade, digne d'un Malfoy :

- « _Voilà donc la source de ma mauvaise humeur. Remarque, je me doutais bien que cela ne pouvait être que toi. Je crois bien que tu es le seul abruti irrespectueux à encore agir comme ça avec moi. Ne t__'__as t__'__on donc jamais appris les bonnes manières Potty ? Ah oui, pauvre de moi, j__'__oubliais. Tu n__'__as jamais réellement eu l__'__occasion d__'__avoir une éducation proprement dite, mis à part ton éducation moldue. _»

Sentant un bouillon de dégoût, de rage et de lassitude fulminer en lui, mais ayant déjà fait perdre des points à sa maison la semaine dernière, Harry prit sûr lui, et il savait très bien le faire. Il se contenta donc de le regarder droit dans les yeux et un rictus mauvais s'empara de ses lèvres. Un sourire de vengeance et de haine… Harry pensa que le petit discours de Malfoy était digne d'un monologue, évidemment, conjugué à la première personne du singulier. « Je » par-ci, « Moi » par-là… Exaspérant à la fin…

N'appréciant guère l'attitude d'indifférence du brun, le Serpentard s'indigna, soupira bruyamment et retourna sagement à sa place.

Le cours de Flitwick n'était pas le préféré d'Harry mais était nettement mieux que ceux avec « j'ai les cheveux tout poisseux et j'aime ça ». Harry sourit à sa propre réflexion.

Les deux heures passèrent. Avec ses amis, Harry monta dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Tous trois posèrent leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et se rejoignèrent dans la salle commune.

En chemin vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur dîner, Hermione s'exclama :

- « _J__'__ai quand même vraiment hâte de savoir ce que nous réserve Dumbledore. J__'__ai cherché plusieurs fois durant ces semaines, j__'__ai essayé de récolter des indices, mais aucun résultats. _

- « _Cette idée de « cadeaux » pour les septièmes année me fait un peu peur. C__'__est vrai quoi, je ne veux pas critiquer Dumbledore, mais j__'__ai pu constater que ses idées sont la plupart du temps farfelues et affreuses !!_ » déclara Ron sur un ton peu confiant.

- « _J__'__espère juste que l__'__on ne devra pas faire ami-ami avec des Serpentards ! » s__'__esclaffa Harry. _

- _Oui, moi non plus ! C__'__est raté d__'__avance de toutes façons !_ »

A suivre...


	2. La Nouvelle

Chapitre 2 :

Hermione poussa la grande porte. Ils entrèrent donc, chacun leur tour en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Une fois installés, ils commencèrent à manger. Les repas à Poudlard étaient toujours copieux, et ils étaient monstrueusement appétissants lors de cérémonies ou de fêtes. Une demie heure s'écoula, lorsque le directeur de Poudlard, ses lunettes en demie-lune au bout de son nez aquilin pris la parole :

- « _Mes chers élèves__…__de septième année__…_» commença Dumbledore en souriant, alors que les autres élèves, se sentant exclus, soupiraient et râlaient dans tous les sens.

« _Non, non, non, s__'__il vous plaît__…__Les autres années, ne vous en faites pas, le même événement vous attendra, prenez un peu votre mal en patience. Je disais donc__…__Vu que l__'__heure de votre dernière année a sonné, vos professeurs et moi avons donc pris la décision, d__'__organiser deux semaines de découvertes, en camping, façon moldue. _»

Des sifflements, des cris de joie se firent entendre, du côté des Serdaigles, Poussoufles et Gryffondors. Certains ne savaient pas trop comment réagir face cette annonce, d'autres exprimaient clairement leur contentement. Ce n'était par contre, pas la même mélodie au sein des Serpentards. Tous, sans exceptions, avaient une tête d'enterrement, comme si une mort douloureuse les attendaient. Leurs visages étaient pâles, cadavériques et certains avaient plongé leur tête dans le creux de leurs mains. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dumbledore reprit son discours :

- « _Nous avons aussi pu constater, que malgré tous nos efforts ainsi que ceux des préfets et préfets en chef, les semaines de découvertes ne se dérouleront pas entre maison. Les Serdaigles se mélangeront avec les Poussouffles, et par conséquent les Serpentards avec les Gryffondors. Aucune exception ne sera faite, et celui ou celle qui ne se pliera pas aux conditions, ne partira pas en excursion. Vous serez donc en équipe de deux, du matériel vous sera fourni : une tente, des lampes de poche, des duvets__…__ ainsi que de la nourriture. Vous ne pouvez choisir qui sera votre coéquipiers. Les listes seront affichées demain, vers dix huit heure, dans le Hall, près des sabliers. Je vous prie de bien vouloir regagner vos dortoirs__…__dans le calme et sans bousculades._ »

Un silence de roi s'abattu du côté des Serpentards, et des Gryffondors. S'ils partageaient la joie de partir s'aérer l'esprit et les poumons avec les autres maisons, ils rigolaient nettement moins sachant qu'ils devraient « vivre » avec les vert et argent durant deux semaines.

- « _Deux semaines !!!_ » hurla Ron « _Deux semaines ! Mais, mais__…__Je vais pas pouvoir vivre, je sais p__…__Par Merlin ! Je préfère encore boire trois verres de jus de crapaud dans lesquels des cheveux de Rogue ont baignés pendant quatre jours__…__C__'__est nul cette foutue sortie__…__Je savais que ça allait être un truc tordu encore__…_»

- « _Écoute Ron, je pense presque comme toi mais__…_commença Hermione

- _Pour une fois, tient, ça change. _S'étonna Ron

- _Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, je dis plus rien, tu me gave sincèrement là_. »

- _Allez, vas-y, toujours ma faute, j__'__y peux rien si tu prends tout mal toi aussi, t__'__as tes règles ou quoi ? _

- _A ta place, je dirais plus rien parce que si tu continues comme ça, je t__'__en retourne une, tu vas rien comprendre. Ah mais c__'__est vrai, tu as l__'__habitude__…__de rien comprendre__…_»

- _Euh__…__Arrêter s__'__il vous plaît. Moi aussi ça me saoul, comme vous, mais si ça se trouve on sera avec des Serpentards a peu près potables et__…_

- _A peu près potables ! Tu te fous de moi Harry ! A peu près potables__…__J__'__hallucine !_

- _Déjà, si tu arrêtais de nous couper la parole tout le temps, ça irait mieux. Alors, moi je vous laisse régler vos disputes de couples, vous êtes vraiment puérils en ce moment. Je monte me doucher. Et on verra demain, après les cours, avec qui on sera, et là, on pourra peut être gueuler. Sur ce, bonne nuit !! _»


End file.
